A pink pair of gloves costs $$6$, and a popular white sweater costs $8$ times as much. How much does the white sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the white sweater is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of gloves, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $6$ $8 \times $6 = $48$ The white sweater costs $$48$.